Major aim of an Allegheny-CCOP is to expand the use of clinical trials, with their inherent benefit to improvement in cancer care in the community. Initially, this will be accomplished by expanding the use of clinical trials within Allegheny General Hospital to all qualified and interested oncologic specialists. Ultimately, this availability will be extended to the satellite operations of these AGH-based specialists. Involvement of additional oncologists in the community will result in the rapid transfer of scientific knowledge and the development of uniformity in both treatment and educational programs within, and outside of, the hospital community. Collaboration will also facilitate future clinical research efforts and cancer control initiatives which may be proposed by the National Cancer Institute. Sharing of patient total cancer care by AGH-based oncologists with the community physicians, particularly in satellite areas, will also result in increased awareness by primary physicians to available cancer care resources, making possible increased levels of such care to both protocol and non-protocol patients.